User talk:Sake neko
Past discussions can be seen here: User talk:Sake neko/Archive, User talk:Sake neko/Archive deux PNG & JPG Image Types Out of sheer curiosity, do you prefer image files with the JPG extension or those labeled as PNG? I usually upload PNG images since they display little to no noise unlike JPG. Of course, I have no intention of replacing every other image type with PNG files since that would be too tedious even for me. What I'd like to know is your thoughts and preferences regarding this simple inquiry. Humble Novice (talk) 00:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :I now see why you prefer JPG images for this site, but I'd have to respectfully disagree with your fourth reason against PNG files. For one, it's not all that difficult to convert JPG to PNG through graphic programs like Photoshop. And plus, PNG offers lossless compression which maintains the overall quality of the image when resized for whatever purpose. Regardless, I do thank you for taking the time to explain your image type preferences. Though I still prefer PNG, I am willing to upload images as JPG if they're larger than expected. Humble Novice (talk) 02:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Gradient Removal Why are we removing every gradient in this site? Do they bother you that much? Frankly, this isn't just for us. All this is done to please visitors reading the articles we have. I don't think it's fair to assume that every viewer thinks they're a nuisance unless we do some kind of poll to tally their preferences. Humble Novice (talk) 05:49, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure what kind of mobile device you're using to justify the current changes, but the solid colors we chose are not appearing in the mobile preview either. It could be that Wikia has yet to implement the necessary updates in making them work. So how about this? I can just add an approximate background color for the mobile device you're using while leaving the gradients intact for the other browsers. :As for the text, we can just enlarge them appropriately or use a different font depending on which one suits this site the most. What matters right now is that we make the site more presentable to readers. I've also received some positive feedback regarding the gradients we've been using so far. Why not keep them if people are happy with the layout? Humble Novice (talk) 23:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hyrule Warriors I didn't want to make the page without having proper information. In the past when new game pages have been made, usually due to small info, its always been nominated for a speedy deletion till more info could be provided. If you think that there is enough information to warrant it having its own page, then I shall go ahead and do that then. Ixbran (talk) 22:59, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Helen's Japanese voice actress Hello! I've been wondering for some time: who is voicing Helen in Japanese dub of "Legends of Troy"? I can't find any info on it. AntonKutovoi (talk) 20:29, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :I see. While I didn't really liked Japanese dub of "Legend of Troy", I still was interested at people, who voiced it. Anyway, Thanks for replying!AntonKutovoi (talk) 14:28, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Copied Articles Sorry to disturb you at this moment, but I'd like to hear your opinion regarding this issue I came across. Apparently, the administrator of the Dynasty Warriors Online Z Wiki extracted sections of our character articles and passed them off as their own. You can see the similarities between ours and theirs. From what I've gathered, this has been going on since the formation of Yuri's Dynasty Warriors Online Wiki before its deactivation due to the founder's untimely death. I'm concerned since ignoring this problem may compromise the integrity of our articles. I've even tried talking to the perpetrator about it, but all I got was this response. What do you think? Humble Novice (talk) 10:39, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Surprisingly enough, I managed to convince the admin of that site into linking their character articles with ours. I just don't think it's fair to let anyone copy our articles for their own site without even distilling the information when most of the hard work put into making them was done by you and our other contributors. Humble Novice (talk) 22:44, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Collapsible Galleries, Gallery Tabs, & Videos I brought this up to Humble and Kyosei, we can go ahead and put character videos on their specific character galleries, as long as they are kept in their own separate tab with the collapsible/tab feature were using. Just wanted to give you the heads up in case you wanted to help. I'm going to start with the SW character pages, then move onto the DW Character pages, then the WO ones. Ixbran (talk) 20:46, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Nobunaga no Yabou Online Tenka Mugen Sho NPC Hello! Sorry, but can you confirm please, who is this guy: https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/nol/tenkamugen/chapter3_3.htm I guess it's Motochika, but I'm not entirely sure AntonKutovoi (talk) 15:05, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :I See. Thanks for answering! AntonKutovoi (talk) 15:31, March 17, 2014 (UTC) - simply because I'm too depressed to care at this moment, I'm just going to come out and say you really constantly come off as a controle freak some times. You come off as this guy with a this high and mighty attitude, one who can boss people around and tell them what they can/can't do despite the fact you hold absolutely no authority in this wiki; your not an admin, mod, and you havent even been given the ability to delete or rename images. You're a normal wiki contributor, just like me, humble, and everyone aside from Kyosei. Sure there are times when you are useful and you've been contributing too this wiki a long time, there's no doubting that its because of you it was in as great a shape as it had been before others started editing it. But seriously, the way you approach people and do other things, you need to stop acting like your in charge of everything, because it gets very tiresome and irritating. You're not in charge, so you need to stop acting like it. Stop telling people "no", and stop going in and undoing peoples contributions just because you don't think its necessary, because you simply come off as doing it simply because you don't like it. You make make contributing too this wiki more a chore than anything else, and it's getting to the point I feel like I'm forcing my self to contribute here simply to pass time, rather than enjoying my self via providing useful info to help people. Your taking the fun out of helping people from me by the way you act, it's getting really tiresome. I dunno, I'm just ranting, I'm sorry for being a bother. I'll finish up on the Edit characters moveset page with what I can, and then I think i'm going to stop contributing here for a while. My stress and anxiety levels constantly spike with worry when I make edits here, because it always feels like your stalking me to undo what I contribute, and with the depression issues I've been going through lately, it's not helping. I'm sure my being inactive here will do us both some good. Ixbran (talk) 07:08, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :Due to medical issues i don't feel comfortable letting out in public, I'm confined to my house 24/7. My daily cycle is; me waking up, turning my computer on, and sitting here till sun down while playing games, occasionally eating and not much else. I'm not allowed to get a job because I get SSI (Social Securety Income) as a result of said medical issues. If I am found getting money outside of my SSI, I'll be cut off. So my family tells me not to do anything of the sort because it helps my family get by. Not to mention my SSI is constant, while money from Job's fluctuates and can be inconsistent. I edit wikis as a hobby to help pass the time, and it's the closest thing I've ever had to having a "Job". Because I'm unable to actually work, editing to wiki's gives me a sense of accomplishment, that I'm actually contributing to society in some way. It helps to boost my self esteem and helps me to forget the situation I have at home. So when I have my edits undone or removed, while it's likely something being done for the betterment of the wiki, it always makes me feel like I'm being attacked directly. It makes me feel like my efforts to help are overlooked and unneeded, which gets me to question my self worth. Hence why I'm constantly getting into edit wars with you over trivial things such as image names, pictures on profiles and such. Editing wikis gives me a sense of validation and that I'm important, even though I know its nothing important, it feels important to me. I am usually dealing with the reality of my situation constantly, days i'm very busy on a wiki are a result of things going wrong at home. I look for anything, the smallest thing that could be overlooked or ignored, and I make the edit i feel is necessary. It may not seem important to everyone else, but it is so to me. Editing wikis is my coping mechanism for dealing with stress and depression. So when you go in and undo or change things I contribute, instead of making them go away, your actions add onto my already high levels of stress and depression. I know it is not your intent to do so, that your just trying to make the wiki the best it can be, I understand that. It's just some days I need that sense of validation and importance more than others. but yea, im sorry for rambling. I'm currently leveling up a Naginata wielder on SW3 so i can get the C5 description for its moveset. after that I think i'm gonna stop for the night, maybe go and play Super Mario 3D World, something to help calm me down for the night. Also, I'm sorry for any and all the trouble I've caused since joining the wiki staff. I know I'm not the most reliable source for help or info, but as i said it gives me a sense of validation when I add something i feel contributes. I apologize for all the times i've verbally attacked you, and I appreciate you willing to listen to me while explaining my reasons for acting the way I do around you. I hope you have a pleasant evening, and that when you head to bed, you have sweet dreams. Ixbran (talk) 08:17, March 22, 2014 (UTC) 4Th Weapon Acquisition Videos PeJ of the KWForums has claimed that since he is going to be doing videos to acquire all the 4th weapons of the game, we on the Koei wiki are permitted to post said videos on the wiki for those who need visual aid when it comes to meeting all quest requirements to unlock said weapons. Do you think this would be a good idea, posting the videos here on the wiki? Ixbran (talk) 02:34, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :Personally I find that losing one or two views while watching it directly on the site is fine, when they can easily click the video and then be taken directly too his submission afterwards or during. And I always thought video views on wikis added onto total number of views the video had, weird that it doesn't. Personally I like having videos on the wiki. Gives it a bit more , i dunno how to describe it, just makes the wiki more interesting knowing that there are also videos here one can watch that goes with everything else. Ixbran (talk) 08:29, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Naming Peeve It's merely my way of naming files in general. I don't see any reason to change the little things I do unless you're so insistent on doing things a certain way like a particular user is known for. My apologies if the naming bothers you, but I can't always mimic your editing style completely. After all, the wiki has no rigid standards when it comes to file names so long as they make some sense to our readers. And even if that's not the case, all of them are properly categorized for the sake of the viewers. Humble Novice (talk) 20:40, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Guntama Artist Sorry to bother you, but there's something I need to know. Is this person the artist who drew the character illustrations for Guntama? Humble Novice (talk) 13:21, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :On another note, are you interested in writing a summary of the Sengoku Musou 4 manga? Someone managed to upload raw images of it right here. Humble Novice (talk) 14:08, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hyrule Warriors Question: where did you get your info regarding the Goron being an enemy type? Ixbran (talk) 08:08, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh, those aren't Gorons shes fighting. Those are Bokoblin. I think the comment regarding her sword is from the fact that it has Goron tribal symbols on it. I take it your not much of a Zelda fan then? Ixbran (talk) 12:20, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Boxes :"This is so that no matter what the games box shape, the images will always take up the same amount of space. Nothing will stretch out the info box too wide, & none of the box arts will make the info-box be too big length wise." ::"but they won't always be the same size... that only really applies for recent games" It is because the game boxes of recent games are so different in design and shape that i figured this would be beneficial too the Wiki. PS3 game boxes are wider than most, Xbox boxes are average in height and width, and Wii U boxes, as shown with Hyrule Warriors, are far more 'tall' with the box art not being as wide as the other two. Going with the 200x230px will make it so that, regardless of box shape, they will take up the same amount of space. case in point, in the Hyrule Warriors page due to how narrow the game box is, it is 200x281px in size/shape. That makes it unnecessarily long, vertically, resulting in the box appearing bigger in the info box template compared to the other box arts. Since this info-box for games is used by all the games on the wiki, they will all always fit the 200x230px parameters, regardless of box size/shape. It will always be a certain height, or with, regardless of shape, and that will result in a more professional looking game info box on every single game article page. That's why i feel that the 200x230px is necessary. It adds consistency too the way the pictures of the games cover art is presented in the info box. Ixbran (talk) 09:39, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh, alrighty then. I just thought it would help benefit the wiki, but i do understand your point. Sorry if i caused any trouble. Ixbran (talk) Interwiki linking I just saw your edit you made on the one Zelda page. It is basically an unwritten rule to link to another wikia over an external unaffiliated wiki, so that edit was correct. You could link to both of them if you wish like lxbran has done, but you should by no means be leaving out zeldapedia in favor of the external wiki if you are going to be linking outside of koei wiki, especially since both zelda wikis seem to be of equal competence. WiseCrack (talk) 02:17, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Pictures of Real People I noticed you uploaded a picture of MASA on this site a few hours ago. So, does that mean it's alright to attach images of people working with Koei in their respective articles now? Or should there be a special reason behind doing so? Humble Novice (talk) 23:19, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Character Symbolism Greetings. If you're not too busy at the moment, could you help me understand the symbolism behind each of these fifth weapon names from Dynasty Warriors Online? I thought you'd be up for the task since you have more knowledge about this kind of thing than I do. *Cao Pi - 絶無奏 *Pang De - 金剛不壊 *Ling Tong - 疾風怒濤 *Guan Ping - 天龍斬空刀 *Xingcai - 雷帝 *Zuo Ci - 常天磐符 Please take your time. I look forward to knowing what each of these weapon names stand for. Humble Novice (talk) 18:26, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the quick analysis, Sake. I suppose there's nothing else we can add to the pages of those respective characters other than Guan Ping's. Humble Novice (talk) 18:53, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::As far as I can tell, Tianlong is not referenced in any of Guan Yu's weapons so far. Does that mean we can mention it in Guan Ping's character symbolism page instead? Humble Novice (talk) 19:05, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :::I just checked; it's definitely not in Guan Yu's weaponry page. On a side note, the Dynasty Warriors 7 weapon Cloudburst does reference Tianlong though it isn't solely affiliated with one character due to the abundance of sword users at the time. Humble Novice (talk) 19:18, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hyrule Warriors Renders You do have a point. I had attempted to wait till the high res .png versions of the images were available, but i got impatient. I'll try to do better to wait for the images true high quality variations from now on. Ixbran (talk) 00:48, June 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:DLC Costumes Ahh, I was under the assumption the costumes were going to be that way, in the variation that I had changed it too. so in reality there are still two more costume parts for the courage set, 2 more for the wisdom set, and two unrevealed costumes for the Power Set? Huh, I hadn't thought that was the case ... My guess is the other costumes will be Link and Zeldas OoT and SS designs. Given the costumes are based on the powers of the triforce, its safe to assume that Ganondorf will be playable, and the DLC costumes for the power set will be Ganondorfs OoT and TP designs. It makes sense he wouldn't have a third, since he didn't appear in SS. Thank you for clearing that up for me Sake. Ixbran (talk) 00:59, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Well considering the fact that the Triforces of Courage, Wisdom, and Power have always been related to Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf respectively, it wouldnt make sense to asociate the terms to anyone else. also given the costume counts: 3 for courage and wisdom, 2 for power, it would make sense if they were costumes based off other incarnations: specifically Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, and Skyward Sword since those three are considered the Major 3rd person 3D Zelda games, aside from wind waker. Given the fact that of those three games, Ganondorf was only featured in two of them (Demise was a new villain introduced in SS to represent Ganondorfs origins) it would make sense for the costumes too be tied too those games for those characters, Ocerina of Time and TP costumes for Link, Zelda, and ganondorf, and SS costumes for Zelda and Link. I hope thats how it turns out, that'd be really cool! Man this has me even more excited for this game than before! Thanks again for clearing the issue up Sake. Ixbran (talk) HW Character Titles Characters official titles are shown in their gameplay trailers. Just because some of their titles match their occupatiojns, doesnt mean they arent the titles given for the games. *Link "The Hero" *Zelda "Princess of Hyrule" *Impa "Hyrulean Capetian" *Midna "Twilight Princess" *Agitha "Princess of Insects?" *Fi "Sword of the Goddess" (this is the only one not with an official english translation. You need to stop moving characters titles to their occupation, it creates an inconsistency between the pages. Characters titles from their play demos go in their title sections of their info box. Ixbran (talk) 01:58, July 13, 2014 (UTC) DWO Not all of them. Only the ones that do have noticeable differences like additional pants, sleeves, hairstyle changes, etc. Is it too much to ask or do you want to just cut them down to satisfy the iconoclast in you? Humble Novice (talk) 17:16, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Guntama Info Sake, would you be interested in writing information for characters who play a role in the story of Guntama? I've been screen capturing the script so far while playing the game and I'd like to share what I've collected for reference. Please let me know if you're up for the task so I can prepare an image hosting account for them. Humble Novice (talk) 08:05, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :I don't want to force you if you're not interested, but I think it wouldn't hurt to check if there's anything of note about the story or its characters. Should I upload the images on Photobucket or pack them on a WinRAR file for you to download? Humble Novice (talk) 08:23, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::You can download the images right here: link ::If the download speed is not fast enough for you, then you can just ask me to put them on Photobucket instead. By the way, some of the limited time events I came across do have stories. Unfortunately, I didn't think of recording those at the time. My apologies. Humble Novice (talk) 08:46, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I see, but what about the characters? Are they any different from Koei's previous iterations of them in other titles? And also, the game recently added an extra mode I'm unfamiliar with. Do you know what it's about? I posted the mode's tutorial in the "Game Info" folder if you haven't looked at it yet. As for the images, I'll just upload them in the Photobucket account I made and add any new ones there for referential purposes. Humble Novice (talk) 08:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Here's the Photobucket account: link ::::Feel free to check whenever you want because I'll be updating it every now and then. Also, I may use this account to upload screenshots of story events from the upcoming Shin Sangoku Musou Blast if possible. Humble Novice (talk) 09:27, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::Like I said before, I don't want to force you into translating them if you believe there's nothing new the game has to offer. As for Blast, I have a feeling they might recycle story events from the eighth title while integrating the new characters here and there, but that's just speculation on my part. Humble Novice (talk) 09:39, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Voice Actors The Erin Fitzgerald page, why does it need deletion? Does it not list other roles she has played as well? I am asking to help better understand what is expected from such pages. Thank you, SonsofZeruiah (talk) 02:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC)SonsofZeruiah :Would it be appropriate to build a page for Kirk Thornton? He was the last voice actor I wanted to build a page for, but I see the last two were not in enough Koei projects. Would a page for Thornton be deleted? or is their enough for him to merit one? Thank you, SonsofZeruiah (talk) 19:56, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :The credits I have found in just a bit of research claims the narrator for Fist of the North Star, Cao Cao for DW since 5 and Warriors Orochi 1 and 2, Nobunaga Oda for SW and possibly SW 2, and Yoshinari Mori in Kessen IIISonsofZeruiah (talk) 17:16, August 8, 2014 (UTC) DW Battles Does the more recent battle of Xinye count as a sperate battle then the battle of Bowanpo? thank you, SonsofZeruiah (talk) 18:09, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Quest Heroes Seems Koei is doing another Warriors style collaboration. This time with Square Enix's Dragon Quest series.Just wanted to give you the heads up for when readying the wiki. Ixbran (talk) 08:40, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Tables Come now, is it that difficult for you to work with complex tables that much? I've done it so far without any complaints, plus new cards tend to come in small batches. If you have that much trouble working with them, perhaps a more streamlined table is in order. Take this for example. You have one space for stats and another for skills. In regards to the skills section, I believe we should remove the descriptions once a separate table for them has been made. And also, how can indents be cumbersome to work with when line breaks are more fallible to typographical errors? Also, the lighter colors aren't that distracting since the information is still readable. I get that you value info quality over visual presentation, but does prioritization have to be a huge demerit for the latter? Humble Novice (talk) 20:07, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't mean to "belittle" your criticism. All I'm doing is finding a way for both of us to be happy. So far, you seem unwilling to compromise when I'm eager to do the coding myself for our benefit. Furthermore, how would the table inconvenience users when the only ones adding info on the Mitama page are you and me? Humble Novice (talk) 21:02, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::That's mere speculation. How do you know it won't isolate users who are willing to write info but have little exposure to coding? And for that matter, the whole thing becomes rather moot when the info will eventually be done, wouldn't you say? Now there's an idea. We can use your format for the time being to add data on the Quiz Battle Mitama and then I can change the tables accordingly once the game is no longer in service. Isn't that a better solution for us and our potential co-editors? Humble Novice (talk) 21:48, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Casual Editors Your desire to make things user-friendly for casual editors is understandable, but wouldn't you prefer a smaller number of devoted editors instead? I have nothing against new blood if it means more additional content for the site, but those types are rare as far as I'm concerned. The way you mentioned them in our last conversation gives me the impression that you'd rather have a dozen more members around to help out, though I hope that isn't the case since quantity doesn't necessarily give way to quality. I mean, would you be willing to correct every single mistake an editor makes and spend less time working on your own unique contribution as a result? It's manageable with only a few of us around, but multiply our numbers by 10 or 100 and there's no telling how we'll be able to organize ourselves efficiently, let alone stop the flow of stub articles. But if that's what you want, then there's no helping it. Humble Novice (talk) 22:49, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Can you post some book scans regarding Goemon's approx 30 years of age? Hi. Was wondering where you find your information regarding Goemon's approx age of 30. Thanks. 09:57, November 9, 2014 (UTC)ann Dynasty Warriors Blast Legends Sake, are you free right now? I'm looking for someone who can write summaries of the new character legends in Shin Sangoku Musou Blast. Since you're the only active editor I know who can fully understand the language and its nuances, would you care to do it? I managed to archive the script for each one right here: link There are some characters I have yet to acquire, so I'll notify you if I have their stories uploaded. Humble Novice (talk) 03:04, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :A simple "no" would have sufficed, but I admit I went too far. It was never my intent to offend you or anyone, so I apologize for the rudeness. Humble Novice (talk) 05:43, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Hidetada's VA I have been wondering: how exactly we should list Tokugawa Hidetada's seiyuu? On the official site, he is listed as Shouta Ebina (海老名翔太), yet in every other source he goes under the name Shouhei Koyama (小山翔平). Judging by his Twitter (https://twitter.com/nantokaikiru), it seems that it's his stage name that he is going to use now. AntonKutovoi (talk) 16:11, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, then, waiting for the episode credits XD I have to say, I was a little surpised to see a a debutant voice actor, not belongig to the any agency to appear in major (somewhat) role. AntonKutovoi (talk) 16:21, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Voice Actors I believe you once told Sons of Zeruiah that at least 4 or 5 roles per voice actor would be fine. So which is it to be exact? Humble Novice (talk) 00:04, December 31, 2014 (UTC) My Pictures of Yukimura Ariya Sanada (talk) 15:17, February 6, 2015 (UTC)Hi there. :) Did you delete my new pictures of Yukimura? If so, WHY??? Thanks, at least cause of this Along with Humble Novice pointing out about my stupid self pity (cause I actually am often pissed off at myself for invoking most of your annoyed demeanor for my stupid bullshit I pull off), I have to at least thank you for the pages you've fixed. Me trying to change things may seem like me playing a stupid argument game with you in terms of edits, but in the end someone like you at least has much better choices at de-fluffing pages. I can at least get descriptive, but there's such thing as too descriptive since I just ****ing suck at de-fluffing... =__=; Right now I openly admit outright I hate myself for what I've been doing, cause it's not acceptable but I somehow keep doing it anyway. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 05:03, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Wow. You were ****ing right. Especially on Jiang Wei's section........please. By all means, just...bite my arm off. Bite anything off. I swear. Wow. I am so ****ing blind for life. Context: The sentence that actually mentions the "issen" part of Jiang Wei's Four Sages Single Flash Lv 11 weapon. YEAH, I AM VERY DUMB. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 09:27, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Murashige's History Page If my adding to the history part of Murashige's page was annoying, I apologize, I had been working on his history section for the last couple of days in preparation to make a page for him on my free time. When I saw the page had already been added, I thought that it would be no harm to insert what I had written. SonsofZeruiah (talk) 17:35, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi (more correct title) Hey. I asked someone and the reply was: "It reads also Sanya, but in this case Sanshi is correct. English of the Boxspine is also Sanshi." -- http://ns348841.ip-91-121-109.eu/psxdata/images/covers/J/M/SLPS-01285/SLPS-01285-B-ALL.html 09:42, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Free Mode Did you really have to remove everything i added to the page for Free Mode? I know it would need some cleaning up, but i just figgured the page needed to be a little bit easier to find the differences than by searching through the entire page like you'll have to do now. Hengara (talk) 10:35, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Ocarina I just watched the Niconico live stream event, the Ocarina is kept in the games inventory and accessed like the other items in the game. Ixbran (talk) 03:30, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Just like how the items are treated. Everyone can use the items in the game, as they are nessissary to take down bosses and traverse through specific environments. But I am guessing you dont play the game since you didnt know that. Ixbran (talk) 03:33, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Seriously, would you just stop! I saw how the item was used, they access it from the items menu, just like the bombs, potions, and hammer. How it is unlocked is irrelevant. It is used like the other items in the item inventory menu, so that makes it an item. Ixbran (talk) 03:38, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Its treated as an item in game, and called an item by the hosts of the Niconico stream. What it is called on the site is irrelevant if its treated as an item in-game. Seriously, you need to stop. Ixbran (talk) 03:42, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::For your information it was already confirmed that the content of the 3DS game can be unlocked on the Wii U version by synchronizing them together, not just the characters. Last weeks famitsu magazine article showed that the cutsenes from the new story mode were from the Wii U version of the game. All the items and bonus features, minus the character swapping mechanic, would be ported over. Maybe if you actually cared about the game, and kept up on the minor updates and not just the big ones, you would actually know that. Ixbran (talk) 03:49, September 17, 2015 (UTC) daa Oh, thanks for the info. I had only seen the use of "Angelique Limoges" in my seach (which goes with the "french theme" of the serie, Limoges being an accurate french name -like Collet-), and so did not know that they sometimes spelled it otherwise even in some official art and books. I trully wish Ruby Party was more consistent with names... Does the correction from Rimoge into Limoges bother you? I can change it back if so. Zeynel (talk) 00:50, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Wang Yuanji Okay, I am a bit confused on the reason you undid my edit on the Wang Yuanji page, I know you explained it in your edit summary, but it's not completely clear. Every other Playable Character in Jin is also listed as Wei in that little box that says her force, I don't see how she is the only one that doesn't qualify as both, Especially since she like the others, also serve Wei at one point. I'm sorry if this comes of as rude or offensive, I didn't intend it to be Edit: Sorry, the first time I accidently left this under someone's message. Dragonofshu (talk) 00:53, December 6, 2015 (UTC)Dragonofshu Well in that case I'll fix the Faction for Zhang Chunhua for you, because it might as well be correct, even if I don't like how we determine the factions. Dragonofshu (talk) 02:45, December 6, 2015 (UTC)Dragonofshu Would you have this changed, please? Humble Novice told me that you don't allow the female NPCs from Samurai Warriors to be added as a page unless they have multiple game roles (something you should state on the rules before having others deleting pages with content from the wiki). Well, I created two of them: one was Teru Kushihashi, which had only one role, so from the rules I don't mind it deleted, but the first one, was Otsū Ono, a character who appeared in SW2, SW2XL and SW4, which means she has multiple roles (as stated in my article). Why was it removed? I'm sure you're dead ****ing mad as hell at me right now Yeah, I know. I'm doing bullshit things again at the touch of my fingers. So far, to you, nothing I do has been right, EVER. If that's the case, why haven't you slammed either a ban hammer or send an assassin after me already? Cause seriously, "if you need a break that's fine", until this shit happens over and over again. One error after another from me to drive you nuts. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 00:58, December 27, 2015 (UTC)